Suprise à Fort Drakan
by Gravier 304
Summary: Lady Cousland découvre les corps de deux proches de Hautecime, celui de Ser Gilmore et de Mère Mallol à Fort Drakan durant son emprisonnement. Voulant leur offrir des obsèques digne de ce nom, mais c'est sans compter sur le 5ème enclin. Souvenirs et voie de cicatrisation pour la future reine de Férelden. /Imaginée à partir de leurs corps visibles parmi un groupe de torturés morts


C'est à peine si je pouvais marcher. Mon corps entier hurlait de douleur. Tombée aux mains des soldats du tiern Loghain n'ai pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eu. Les soldats étaient bien trop nombreux pour être arrêtés par quatre personnes. Cependant il était hors de question de se rendre. J'avais bien trop de fierté pour cela. Et malheureusement, ils eurent raison de nous. Dans cet endroit de cris et de sang, je devinais être à Fort Drakan. Mes vêtements m'avaient été arrachés, deux soldats me traînaient sans ménagement, probablement jusqu'à une cellule. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une prison, j'étais plus habituée aux châteaux et caserne avant que le 5ème enclin ne débute. Mais tout à commencé il y a presque un an maintenant. J'ai perdu mes parents, mon neveu et sa mère et peut-être même mon frère. Mon titre m'a été arraché, et mon nom traîné dans la boue par un traître, qui venait de payer le prix fort l'injure faite à ma famille. Beaucoup de choses ont changé c'est vrai, mais grâce à cet enclin, j'ai pu rencontrer Alistair. Alistair, le seul qui a su lire dans mes yeux sans que ma bouchen'eut à parler. Qui à su être à mes côtés, qu'importe la situation. Cela peut paraître stupide, mais je m'inquiétais bien plus pour lui que pour moi même. Je suis bien plus anxieuse de penser à se que pourrait lui faire Anora en mon absence, plutôt que de ce que mes geôliers sont prêts à me faire. Cette prison était pourtant la pire de Férelden, torture, exécution, viol toutes les atrocités existante en Thédas étaient regroupées ici bas. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre un lointain gémissement, une plainte stridente, ou une supplication de mettre fin à ses tourments. Personne n'ai prêt à subir tous cela, mais peut être que vivre en enfer pendant près d'un an peut rendre cet abîmesupportable. Je n'arrivais pas à discerner correctement les personnes qui m'entouraient. Mon œil droit était encore gonflé, du à un coup d'un soldat un peu trop surexcité à la vue des combats. Il devait encore être en train de gîre sur le sol de la demeure du iarl de Dénérim. Tout paraissait flou, mais pendant que mes tortionnaires s'étaient arrêtés, non sans m'avoir frappé et jeté à terre, pour aller aider un de leur confrère à violer une enfant qui ne devait être guère plus âgée de 16 ans, mon regard se posa sur un tas de cadavre. Une chevelure rousse, une stature carrée, le corps taché de sang, le bras droit posé sur le corps d'une femme brune. Deux noms me vinrent en tête. Deux noms que j'avais oubliés depuis un an. Gilmore et Mère Mallol. C'était eux. J'en avais la certitude. Combien de fois avais je prié avec Mère Mallol ? Elle m'avait vu naître et grandir, elle m'avait appris à discerner le bien du mal, à toujours être gentille et courageuse. Je la considérais comme ma seconde mère. Je pensais que grâce à son statut de religieuse sa vie serait épargnée, je me trompais. Comment pouvait-on torturer à mort une personne, encore moins une représentante de la Chantrie et du Créateur. Et Gilmore mon meilleur ami, mon loyal ami qui dans mes rêves de jeunesses les plus fous aurait pu être bien plus. Au service de mon défunt père, il n'avait jamais compris mes insinuations, ou alors faisant semblant de ne pas les comprendre. C'était un bon guerrier qui connaissait le prix du sacrifice. Si il n'avait pas tenu les barricades, peut être que je n'aurais jamais pu fuir avec Duncan, mais peut être que si il était venu avec nous il serait encore en vie. Je hais Howe encore plus maintenant que je sais qu'il les a torturé à mort. Savoir que son sang ne coule plus dans ses veines me réconforte quelque peu. Leurs corps était là depuis quelque temps mais depuis combien de temps ont-ils vécu dans l'horreur ? Depuis combien de temps les a t-on interrogé et tourmenté dans le but d'obtenir des informations sur moi et que sais je d'autre. On était revenu me chercher, je me suis débattu et est écopée de coups à base de barre de fer. Je voulais brûler les corps de ces personnes chers pour leurs donner les funérailles qu'ils méritaient, mais cela m'était impossible. J'avais bien d'autres soucis. Les heures qui passaient semblait être des jours, j'étais fatiguée de subir les humiliations quotidiennes de ces soldats sans cœur, fatiguée d'être torturée par des bourreaux sans foi, fatiguée d'être questionnée. Mais heureusement, je pouvais compter sur l'aide de vieux compagnons. Alistair était venus me sauver, il adorait joué au chevalier sauvant sa princesse d'une horde d'ennemis redoutable. Il se refroidit cependant bien vite en voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Voulant tué tous ceux qui avaient osé me faire cela, mais il fallait attendre pour se venger car il y avait bien plus important pour le moment. Alistair m'informa que quatre jours étaient passés depuis ma capture. Quatre jours éprouvant pour lui comme pour moi, élaborer un plan ne dut pas être chose facile en l'espace de si peu de temps.

Quand nous partirent leurs corps étaient encore là, comme si ils avaient été oubliés ou juste laissés là pour alimenter l'odeur de mort qui imprégnait les lieux. Je ne pouvais les emmener, ce qui me fendit le cœur mais le conclave et l'enclin étaient prioritaires. Je reviendrais, je reviendrais vous faire revoir le ciel du nord une dernière fois. Je vous le promets.

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà la bataille finale avait commencé. Celle la même qui a défini l'avenir entier de Thédas. Sang, cris, sueurs, larmes rien ne nous était épargnés. Nous avancions mètre par mètre, voyant nos camarades tombés un à un. Poussés par une frénésie incontrôlable, nous continuons toujours plus loin dans la ville jusqu'à arriver à Fort Drakan. Je ne gardais pas de très bons souvenirs de cet endroit mais la bataille finale aurait lieu ici. Les engeances se repaissaient de chair humaine, celle de soldats tués et celle de prisonniers. Je me souvenais de cet endroit, c'était celui où le corps de deux anciens proches se trouvaient. Ils y étaient toujours, n'ayant pas bougés d'un centimètre, seulement, deux engeances se disputaient les corps pour pouvoir les manger. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et en l'espace de 2 tours d'épée et d'une esquive leurs têtes ornaient le sol, inondé de sang noir. Je voulais prendre avec moi les restes de Mère Mallol et ceux de Gilmore, pour être certaine que rien ne leurs arriveraient mais je ne pouvais. Alistair du me convaincre que rien ne pouvait leurs arrivercar chaque engeance croisé gisait dans une flaque visqueuse où allait gîre dans une flaque visqueuse. L'arrivée sur le toit me parut bien trop rapide. J'étais terrorisée, et prenais sur moi pour ne pas m'enfuir. Mais Férelden comptait sur nous, Alistair comptait sur moi alors je n'avais pas le choix.

Le combat fut des plus intense, chaque coups donné était multiplié par trois. Des corps des deux camps s'amoncelaient à chaque endroit, quand vint la fin de l'affrontement. Au cas où le rituel de Morrigan ne fonctionnerait pas je devais mourir, je ne pouvais laisser mourir Alistair pour moi, trop de personnes l'avais déjà fait. Épée en mains, je me précipitais sur l'Archidémon pour lui assener le coup de grâce. Après avoir pourfendu la tête du dragon, je dus tenir bon car une force semblait m'empêcher de l'anéantir, et je tenus bon. Cela provoqua une explosion et toute ma vie défila devant mes yeux, avant de sombrer. Je me réveillais quelques jours plus tard au château de Dénérim, qui du fait de son éloignement des zones de combats n'avait pas été trop touché. Deux personnes seulement étaient là, Wynne et Alistair. Mon Alistair, qui était encore en vie, tout comme moi. Morrigan nous avait probablement sauvé la vie. Nous étions en vie et nous avions gagné. Après avoir rendus hommage aux héros qui s'était battus pour Férelden, après avoir fait du mieux pour redonner un semblant de vie à Dénérim, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, offrir des obsèques dignes de ce nom à deux personnes très particulières au nord de Férelden.

Je ne sais si je pouvais dire que la chance était avec moi ou comme pouvait le penser certain guidée par la grâce du Créateur. Après toutes les épreuves traversées, je m'étonne moi même d'être encore en vie. Je crois que je ressentais le besoins de me recueillir sur les cendres de ceux que j'avais perdu cette fameuse nuit pour faire le deuil et cicatriser. Les corps de Ser Gilmor et de Mère Mallol avaient été retrouvés en assez bon été étant donné les circonstances, ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis la première fois où je les avaient aperçus. Hautecime fut leur maison et par conséquent elle fut égelement leur tombeau. Leurs cendres se trouvent aux cotés des héros tombés aux mains des hommes de Howe. Je revois encore les flammes lécher amoureusement leurs corps, brûlant petit à petit chaque parcelle de leurs peaux pour ne laisser place qu'à cendres et poussières. Les souvenirs de leurs visages, voix et sourires disparurent au même moment où leurs âmes trouvèrent le repos avant de s'évanouir dans l'inconnu. Nous sommes poussière et nous redeviendrons poussière. Une très belle cérémonie d'hommage fut organisée pour honorer la mémoire de nombreuses personnes, dont mes parents. Seul le temps effacera mes larmes encore tenaces qui ne se montrent qu'à la lumière sombre de la nuit. Ils ne seront pas seuls éternellement, et j'espère avoir, un jour l'opportunité de leur parler aux cotés des héros de nos contrées. Mais avant cela j'ai un royaume à reconstruire, un homme à épouser et une vie à vivre. Je n'oublierais jamais ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour moi, aucun Cousland ne l'oubliera.


End file.
